Mc Control Freak
by Tianimalz
Summary: What happens when Control Freak gets a job at Mc.Donalds... and when 3 fan girls and 6 Titans go there for lunch. evil laughter


**_I do not own Teen Titans or Mc.donalds... Or Legolas from Lord of the Rings -anime sweat drop-_  
**

**Mc. Control Freak.**

Control freak walked towards the Mc.dolalds fast food place, a HELP WANTED add held in his hands. The red haired villian walked into the resturant, ignoring the weird looks he got he walked to the counter. The manedger (I shall call him, Joe!) met him there.

"Can I help you?" The man in the goofy Mc.donalds hat asked.

"Yeah, I need a job." Control Freak said, handing the add over.

Joe took the add and looked it over, shrugged and handed some papers to Control Freak, "Well, just sign these papers and we can have you to work right away!"

)Time Skip!(

Control Freak stood at a cash register, becuase the manedger was an idiot. He wore a white and red striped shirt with his name on a yellow name tag. Though the poor outfit looked like it was ready to burst off of the uh- slightly over weight villian. He took five dollars somone handed him for their meal and stuffed it in his pocket before looking up to see a group of three girls walk in, and cringed. They looked like they where teenagers, oh great.

"Last time I ate here I barfed!" The brown haired girl, Tia, complained.

"So? I feel like having Mc.donalds today!" the other girl with brown hair, only slightly frizzed, Ash, smirked. "And its my turn to pick where we eat!" Tia crossed her arms and pouted.

"Oh, lighten up, Tia!" The girl with dark brown hair that almost looked black, Bree, laughed as they came up to the counter.

The three looked at Control Freak for a moment, just staring, he stared back.

"You know, Bree," Tia started. "I feel like I have seen this guy before. A small amount of memory, and yet... and yet... I can't place him."

"Hey, your right." Bree leaned forward and slited her eyes. "Do we know you?"

Control Freak grew a giant sweat drop. "Uh- n-no... can I take your order?"

"I KNOW WHO HE IS!" Ash snapped her fingers above her head with a smile. "He's that guy who was at the Clash of the Planets convention!"

"Your right!" Bree nodded while Control Freak sighed with relife, sorta.

"Yeah! I remeber going there!" Tia started drooling. "Beast Boy was there... heh heh." The other two girls slaped their forheads before turning back to Control Freak.

"I want a mc.burger please." Ash said happily.

"oo oo, I want a triple stacker!" Tia says, bouncing slightly.

"You said you where going to try a no-meat diet!" Bree accused.

"I failed! Sue me!" Tia said, waving her hand in the air, not seeming to care.

Control Freak typed the orders on the computer as Bree gave her order of having the same as Tia and a cherry coke. "Will that be all?" Control Freak asked.

"Do you still sell Neopet toys? I really need another c- AH!" Tia yelped as she started getting dragged to the side by her friends.

Control Freak just watched for a minute, shook his head then looked at the door as six more teenagers walked in. He gulped.

"Are you SURE that Tia person isn't here?" Beast Boy asked, as he followed his friends into the fast food area.

"Man, will you chill about that?" Cyborg rolled his eyes.

"LAST time she almost killed me with hugs! IT HURT!" Beast Boy yelled while Terra grumbled about it.

Robin sighed and walked towards the counter, Terra had chosen Mc.Donalds today, and it was her turn to chose. He looked at Control Freak, and raised his eye brow.

"YOU!" Control Freak yelped, but Robin only stared at him.

"Do I... know you?" Robin asked.

_It's gotta be the hat, HA! _Control Freak thought before coughing. "Umm... can I take your order?" Robin shrugged and gave the order the Titans regulary made.

)Yet another, TIME SKIP!(

The Titans where eating in peace, all but Beast Boy who was trying to keep his face hiddin from the 'Tia person' who was at the table by the window.

"Hiding your face isn't going to help." Cyborg snickered before taking his first bite of a large mac, number one. Four more to go.

"How?" Beast Boy snorted.

"Your green, and in black and purple spandex, hard to miss."

"Its not spandex!" Beast Boy snorted. "Its tights."

Robin, ignoring the two as usual, was fineshing the bit of his cheese burger, before his face started to cringe. A moment later, he was gagging and coughing, finally, he passed out onto the floor. Thats when the chaos began.

"ROBIN! NOOOOO!" A fan girl came screaming over.

"Hey! Get out of this scene!" Terra pushed the fan girl out of sight before they all went over to Robin.

"R-robin?" Starfire mumbled in a tight voice. "ROBIN ANSWER ME!..." Starfire looked around and grabbed a food tray. "ROBIN!" she lifted the brown food tray up and started whapping the boy wonder on the face. "ROBIN YOU MUST AWAKEN!"

_whap whap whap whap_

"Uhhh..." Cyborg stared at Starfire, as did the other Titans with a dumbfounded look.

"Starfire, that isn't going to help." Raven said slowly.

Starfire stopped with the food tray in midair, "Oh... oops." She swung it out of screen, right before they heard a THUMP and a 'Oww!'

The Titans tried everything, even Starfire had tried mouth to mouth CPR or whatever its called. Cyborg hadn't been able not to laugh at that. But nothing was working, even the off duty doctors (eating un-healthy meals. Darn hypocrits) hadn't been able to figure it out. Untill they heard a snickering coming from the cash register.

Control Freak had watched it all, a big grin the size of his behind (haha, thats big. Haha) was on his face. Though when all the Titans turned to look at him, the grin left. "Um, order up?"

"I know who he is!" Cyborg gasped. "Control Freak!" The whole resurtant gasped, all but the three girls, they where exchanging money from their bet.

"Are you sure?" Beast Boy asked, raising his black eye brow.

Cyborg whapped him on the head. "Your ruining the dramatic moment here!"

"Sorry."

"I'm n-not the famous super villian, Control Freak. Why ever would you say that?" Control Freak laugehd nervously. "See," He pointed to his name tag. "My name isn't Control Freak!"

Cyborg walked over, and then looked closer at the small name tag, "...Mary...Sue? YOUR NAME IS MARY SUE!" The half robotic teenager broke into laughter.

Control Freak's face went blank, he glanced at his name tag, then moaned. Bad idea.

"Ha! Now no one can make fun of my name!" Beast Boy laughed.

"Don't bet on it." Raven smirked in a way only she can. Making Beast Boy give a annoyed sigh and Terra giggling.

"Pay up, I told you that wasn't his real name." Ash held her hand out while Tia grumbled and put a dollar in her grinning friends hand.

"Okay, what did you do to Robin?" Cyborg said, regaining himself from laughing.

"Nothing." Control Freak said in a tight voice. "AH!" He screamed when Cyborg grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him half way over the counter.

"See those three girls?" Cyborg growled, Control Freak nodded. "Those, are not only fan girls, but writers. Do you want them to put you through entense torture?" Control Freak nodded no. "Then tell me what you did to Robin!"

"A-all I did was p-put tufo on insted of a hambuger!" Control Freak whimpered.

Cyborg raised his eye brow. "Oh... okay then." He dropped Control Freak as Robin started waking up.

"Oh... my head... owww." The boy wonder groaned as he rubbed his bruised head. "I feel like somone whapped me with a food tray or somthing."

Starfire shifted her eyes and put her hands behind her back, whistling innocently.

Control Freak stood up on the counter. "YOU HAVN'T SEEN THE LAST OF ME, TITANS!" He screamed, then reached for his remote... wait... where was his remote!

Ash pointed the remote and clicked it at her burger, which then stood up and roared to life. "YES! Live my minon! Liiiiivvveee!"

"Ooo Ooo, I WANT A TURN!" Tia snached the remote, and dailed in a bunch of words, then pointed to the floor and- 'click'. Legolas from Lord of the Rings appeared. "...WEEEEE!" Tia lunged forward and tackled the poor elf.

"Better him then me," Beast Boy snickered.

"This is not the end! I will have my revenge! I will-" Control Freak took a step back... only to fall off the counter and too the floor.

"Who's taking him to jail this time?" Cyborg asked dully. Raven, Beast Boy and Terra did papper scissor rock, after two trys, Raven was left with the job.

"Yay," She cheered in monotone before walking towards the villian. "C'mon...Mary Sue, your cells waiting for you." (bawa, that rymed)

-------------------------------------------------------------

Am I the only one who heard that Mc.Donalds add on the radio, and the dude is the same guy who does Control Freaks voice? XD Any way, thats where this TOTALLY weird and random fic came from, that and my total bored teenaged mind. Thank you Green Gallant for helping me with the 'Control Freak's real name' thing xD

Oh yeah, and sorry for any typos, which I am SURE I have in there XD

Rock on and Rock Hard dudes and chicks x) Thanks for reading.

**_...Please Read and Review..._**


End file.
